Like Two Sides of A Coin
by Hasty
Summary: Two men reflect on what they've done and will do for their loved ones. Pre-series. Happy late birthday, Gin.


_**Kube-sensei and Viz own all.. Mentions of past trauma, mild spoilers for Deicide Arc, read at your own risk. Pairings: Gin/ Ran, Kenpachi/ first Yachiru. Music: Real Folk Blues, Cowboy Bebop ending theme.**_

Gin Ichimaru left his birthday party, which was still in full swing, despite the absence of the guest of honor. Kenpachi hadn't returned after putting Yachiru to bed, Ukitake was in Fourth, _again,_ and Komamura was gone. Gin personally blamed the whole party on Kyoraku. He'd have rather had a quiet evening with Rangiku, and his senior captains unnerved him. Especially Kenpachi.

Since joining the Gotei 13, three months earlier, Kenpachi only visited the bars every two weeks, and didn't attend many parties. He did, however, attend every festival with Yachiru. Maybe it was his duties as a parent, rather than a personal preference, that kept him from the party circuit. Or maybe he just didn't like being gossiped about.

The debate over Kenpachi's exact relationship to Yachiru was far from over. The older captains weren't talking (beyond a few mutters of 'doesn't she look like you-know-who?'). Unohana had to know, but she'd just smile that terrifying smile of hers and change the subject. Gin had found a few tantalizing hints in his search of Third's archives, but he had no proof beyond that. Saskakibe kept quiet, and the rest of the vice-captains were too young to know anything concrete. Well, Isane might know, but she'd probably just say it was confidential.

Gin passed Tenth, Ninth, Eighth, and Seventh, lost in thought. Ryoko Iba'd put in a token appearance, but it was clear she needed to retire. Maintaining her level of training was wearing out her body.

Tousen had refused to put in even a token appearance, and was in his quarters, sulking. A few months ago, he'd attempted to cleanse the Eleventh by 'accidentally' killing Kenpachi. Forgiving and forgetting wasn't in either captain's nature, so relations between Ninth and Eleventh had been frosty lately.

Seventh was on a mission, despite lacking a vice-captain. Except- hello, what was that? There was someone in Seventh's graveyard.

He decided to check it out. Might just be some poor drunken fool who'd gotten lost, but it was kinda cold this time a'year. He wouldn't want anyone to freeze to death. Unless they happened to be Aizen, Mayuri, or Hisagi, in which case, he'd happily let them freeze.

"H'llo?" He called. "You awake in there?"

"Ichimaru," came an answering rumble. "I'm fine."

"Wha'cha doin' here, Cap'n 'Leven? Aren'tcha worried about tha liddle one?"

"Ise's keeping an eye on Yachiru. She don't like drunks anymore'n I do," Kenpachi replied. "Anyway, it's getting kinda chilly. Guess I'll head back in a bit."

Gin could make his form out, just barely. He had his hand on one of the memorials. Gin couldn't remember if he'd killed anyone from Seventh. Say what you will about the Seventh Division, they tended to mind their manners.  
"Who'd ya come to visit?"

"The most selfish woman I ever met. Chiru-sensei, my teacher. 'Course, this ain't where her body's buried. Her real grave's out by Zaraki."

"Why do ya say she was selfish? If ya named the liddle one after her, ya two must have been close."

"We spent sixty years together- and it wasn't enough time. You and Matsumoto've known each other for a while, haven't ya? Well, how would ya feel if she died, and made ya live on after her death?"

Ouch. Gin hoped Kenpachi would forget about this conversation in the morning. Still, it was interesting that Kenpachi hadn't mentioned if this 'Chiru was the mother of the current Yachiru. Surely not. The section Kenpachi stood in was older then Gin was. No matter how you looked at it, Yachiru had to have been born a long time after 'Chiru-sensei' died.

"I think.. I'd miss her. We've only had fifty years- sixty if ya count when we were brats."

If he lost Ran.. he didn't want to think about it. She was the one good thing about his life, his better half. No, better to let her be the one left behind. She'd hate him forever, but he'd hate himself more if he had to live without her.

Was that what had happened to Kenpachi, to make him the man he was now? It was clear that for him the wound left by 'Chiru's death hadn't closed over. Maybe they'd started out as teacher and student, but Gin'd bet anything they'd become lovers at some point.

"Speaking of, I gotta head back ta the party," Gin said. "Ya wanna join me?"

"Yeah. Sides, last time I went back by myself, I ended up on the Kuchiki's roof. Hey, Ichimaru, would you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, when we're sober- let's pretend this chat never happened."

"Duly noted."

Kenpachi placed his feet with more care then he usually did, Gin noticed, but he showed no signs of drunkenness beyond that. Kenpachi could hold his sake with the best of 'em, and he had a high tolerance. Come ta think of it, he'd never seen Kenpachi hungover, no matter what he did the night before. Parenting a small and busy child with a hangover'd probably be a small taste of hell. He hoped he'd never get Ran knocked up. It wasn't that she was malicious, but she might forget the baby somewhere or kill it with her cooking.

Both men were silent as they headed back. Both were thinking of the past.

One remembered the bruised broken girl he'd rescued and sheltered from the world. The god who'd dared to sully her would pay, he vowed, even if he died in her service. For her sake, he'd help tear the Soul Society apart. He'd follow in a self-proclaimed god's footsteps- and dream of the day he took that man down.

If he had to hurt everyone else around him, become cruel and unfeeling, it didn't matter. Not as long as she was safe. He'd place a mask over his face and dance in destruction, all for her. In Rangiku's name, he'd try to remake the world- all so she could be happy.

The other man remembered the goddess who'd patched him up and taken him under his wing. He'd looked up to her, dreaming of the day she'd acknowledge him as a man. For her sake, he'd torn Zaraki down around him, because they'd dared to take her away.

He'd caused as much destruction as he could, because she'd forbidden him to take his own life. He'd wanted to find someone who'd take his life, but no one could. He outlived anyone who dared to challenge him, and stopped believing that he was anything but a sword.

It was surprising that some little speck of kindness could linger on, inside the demon he'd become.

It was in 'Chiru's memory, and the memory of the daughter-who-never-was, that he took an infant away from the ruins of her home and raised her as his own. Yachiru needed time and a place to grow, and he'd found both of those things for her. In 'Chiru's name, he'd keep her namesake alive, and defeat anyone who tried to interfere.

88

When Gin got back to his quarters, after towing Rangiku back to her bed and shooing the guests home, he made another resolution. He'd make sure Kenpachi figured Aizen out. The man was halfway there already- he'd just have to push him the rest of the way. He doubted Kenpachi would inform the other captains. Kenpachi kept his guard up and didn't confide in anyone.

Even Aizen was a bit scared of Kenpachi now, though he'd initially believed that the man from Zaraki was negligible: just a lucky punk with uncontrollable reiatsu. Gin had been gleeful, watching his former captain realize that Kenpachi was a man to be reckoned with.

Kenpachi was almost totally immune to kido, which made Aizen's illusions paper-thin to his eyes. If Gin pushed Kenpachi, the veil might rip. Drawing that pretty li'l sixth seat to Aizen's attention might do it.

_I'm sure you'll live, Captain 'Leven, whether or not I do anything, but the liddle one could get hurt in this. I'd hate ta see that happen. I'll havta mess with Ayasegawa for a bit- sorry 'bout that. There's somethin' worth saving in ya, so I'll just help ya out a little._

_**1. Yachiru #1 is my designation for Kenpachi's mentor, the person Yachiru was named for. In the series, it's not confirmed whether or not they were lovers, but they were certainly closer then a normal student teacher pair.** _

_**Yay! Ichimaru birthday fic completed- and only two days late! **_


End file.
